


runt (affectionate)

by ly_nx



Series: pmyct fics [2]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bullying, Courting Rituals, Creampie, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Piglin Techn0, Possessive Techn0, Simp, Tommy being a little shit, mentioned rutting, oblivious Tommy, piglin hybrid t0mmy, techno thinks it’s cute, you searched for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_nx/pseuds/ly_nx
Summary: based on anon’s prompts from chapter 30! (check them out if you like technoinnit)tommy’s a runt and is therefore outcasted from any sounder. techno is the blood god and worshipped by every piglin who wants to stay alive and get a little bit extra gold. they’re complete oppositeswherein the summary sounds like a hallmark movie but actually techno just kinda picks tommy and they fuck. have fun!
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: pmyct fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174616
Comments: 14
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short and pwp. why is there so much exposition, its not even accurate to the prompt anymore :|

Tommy carefully chipped out the gold ingots from a vein of gold ore embedded in the side of the wall. He cheered in his mind when he got it all out, mindful of some particularly vicious piglin brutes behind him. 

Sometimes they’d let him pass and then sometimes they’d rob him of basically everything, tearing his clothes occasionally with their claws in their hunt for his meager gold. Assholes. If Tommy wasn’t a runt, he would’ve strangled them and throw them into the lavafall next to his little house.

He edged around them, pressing his few bags of gold to his hips. They didn’t attack him, only lazily shooting a few arrows from their crossbows at his heels. Tommy scrambled away as soon as he crossed a netherrack ridge. If he could just reach his house before anything bad happens, he could make enough gold ingots for food.

Tommy trotted under one of the wooden fungi, where his house laid hidden underneath a particularly large fungus-tree. He stomped his hooves free of any nylium stuck to them and walked down the stairs.

Tommy was going to get some goddamn water bottles and if this crowd could move from the path so he could find one of the kinder piglins who traded with him, it’d be appreciated. He growled quietly, irritated, but he was quickly silenced by a painful cuff to his head by one of the piglins in the crowd. 

Tommy grumbled but stopped when he caught sight of a large piglin, taller and more muscular than any brute he’s seen. The piglin was dressed kind of oddly, with a red cape that was a shade too bright to be from the Nether and a majestic looking crown that made Tommy’s fingers twitch to grab it. Tommy couldn’t see his front, but he could see the piglin’s face and Tommy almost flushed. 

Tommt didn’t often see attractive Netherkind, occasionally Endermen hybrids or fiery Blaze hybrids caught his eyes, but all the piglins were put off in his eyes. But this piglin, well...Tommy would like to be under him. 

He finally paid attention to what the crowd were saying, nervously running his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t cut it in a while but he didn’t know what to do with it, so it sat on his shoulders like a baby strider.

“Thank you, Blood God.”

”Is that him?”

”Look at his armor, it’s purple.”

Tommy inhaled sharply. The Blood God was the piglin he was ogling? Tommy dropped his gaze immediately.

The Blood God was known throughout the Nether, the only piglin who became a player. His purple armor was his identifying signature, along with his long, pink hair. He pushed away the overwhelming greed piglins felt for gold in exchange for power.

He was everything Tommy wanted to be. Powerful, respected, fucking above average size, and rich as hell.

The Blood God’s name was only known by other players, a sign of respect between them. Piglins had titles and Tommy’s was Runt. He loathed it but he loathed having to give up his gold. 

But he didn’t want to die, not by the powerful god or the crowd of piglins. The ones in front of him thinned out and Tommy was shoved forward to offer gold to the Blood God. 

He bit down a whimper when he felt the weight of the Blood God’s gaze on him, his power practically audible. Tommy’s hands trembled minutely as he pulled the two pouches of gold ingots that sat at his waist. He quickly backed away when it was next to the large gold blocks and golden apples, a food eaten only by the protector piglins outside of the bastions.

Tommy hunched his shoulders and his ears flicked when the quiet whispers grew to loud jeers, laughing at how his gold was nothing to the Blood God. Tommy already knew that, why’d they have to point it out. 

He scampered away, now that he was gold-less again. Tommy still felt the most likely phantom weight of the Blood God’s eyes on him. He shivered, chills running throughout his body. It might’ve been terror. Might’ve been something else.

Tommy cried out when his head whacked painfully against the netherrack floor. One of the piglins laughed at him, kicking his stomach with a gold boot. Tommy squeaked as the air was knocked out of his stomach. Deadshot mocked the noise, teasing him about his ‘human noises’, whatever that meant. 

Hybrids don’t last long in the Nether, especially runts. If they did, they were used for entertainment, like beating up or mugging. Tommy was just thankful that he wasn’t subject to _that_ kind of entertainment, trying to cover the bitterness that sat in the pit of his stomach like a rock.

“Runt! Stand up or I’ll shoot ya.” Bonecutter ordered, kicking Tommy’s legs. He glared silently at her but staggered to his hooves, ignoring the aching pain. 

“Good, good. Should we shoot ya? Maybe chop you up a little bit?” Deadshot snickered, flashing his large tusks down at Tommy. “How ‘bout-“

”Fuck off.” Tommy growled out, baring his teeth and tusks. He knew it wasn’t as intimidating but he’d rather be sitting in lava than go down weak.

The piglins didn’t like that and they lunged at him. At least they didn’t pull out their weapons.

Tommy finally whimpered out loud, propped up against the woody stem of the big fungus. He was alone and in a lot of pain. 

Bruises adorned his arms and chest, his leather shirt ripped through the middle. Tommy wiped the little trickle of blood from his cheek and reached to his hips looking for a water bottle. He uncorked the bottle, carefully placing it to his lips before the precious water steamed away. 

Tommy suddenly tensed up, all of instincts on edge when he could feel a presence behind him, power humming through the air.

“Hello?” He called out, unwilling to turn around because of the ache in his waist. 

“Hullo.” A low, accented voice answered him. “What happened to ya?”

”Oh.” Tommy looked down at his body again. “Nothing new.”

”This is normal?” The voice sounded very neutral but Tommy liked it. Soothing, like a lavaflow burble. And it’s not as if anyone has talked to Tommy like he was a normal piglin.

”Yeah. I’m a runt.” Tommy sighed.

“Hm.” If a sound could be disapproving, it’d be that.

The humming in the air stopped and Tommy wilted when he realized that meant the owner of the voice left. He missed talking to others.

Tommy stumbled to his hooves, heading back home when his hoof kicked an object, skidding it across the floor. He picked it up and almost dropped it when he realized it was a golden apple. Tommy couldn’t help it and bit into it. He shivered as his bruises started aching and the cuts healed over. He quickly at the rest as he made his way back home. 

A realization suddenly popped into his mind.

“FUCK! MAYBE ITS THE VOICE’S!”

”RUNT, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

”NO, YOU.”

A loudly exasperated sigh echoed through the valley but no angry piglin came to throw him into a river of lava so he quickly found his home and nestled on top of the little nest he made, created by beating up the fungus enough that it was a soft layer that he could lie on. A couple blocks of wool that a player tossed outside his house offhandedly were there as well, the texture so much softer than the rough netherrack floor. Tommy rubbed his tusks against a block of wool before falling asleep. 

“Runt! Put your head down.” Fireslayer snapped, roughly shoving his head so that his tusks almost scrapped the wooden shelf. He patted Tommy’s hair gently in apology, Fireslayer was always nicer than other piglins. Tommy heard that the piglin had lived in the Overworld as a piglet before his skin started flaking, signs of turning into a zombie. 

Tommy clutched his bag of ingots to himself when he suddenly felt a hum of power as his muscles tensed. He perked up, that’s the voice! 

The voice had become a near constant in Tommy’s waking hours, popping in at least once to talk to Tommy without showing their face. Little gifts were left for Tommy, like a new leather shirt and a sharpened gold sword. He kept those in a safe chest, away from any possible flammable sources. Tommy had started tentatively placing gifts as well, not that he had much, but the voice still took them. Maybe they came for some water bottles?

”Thank you, Blood God.” Fireslayer murmured, when magic-protected golden boots were placed on the counter next to Tommy. Blood God?

”Please, leave.” Tommy knew that voice. His hands trembled.

”Of course. C’mon, Runt.” Fireslayer beckoned, but when Tommy moved to go, a large clawed hand settled on his shoulder.

“He stays.” The timbre seemed so much lower than the voice but that was the voice, Tommy was sure of it.

Fireslayer reluctantly followed, glancing at Tommy before walking past them both to one of the nearby bastions.

”Hullo, Runt.”

”H-hello, Blood God.” Tommy answered, cursing himself in his head. Why did his voice sound so weak and soft?? But he couldn’t find the confidence to speak louder than a fearful whisper. The voice he vented to about what happens to him was the Blood God. What the fuck.

Tommy was soon turned around but he never looked up, aware of his place far, far below the Blood God. Runts were not supposed to look at the Blood God.

”Look at me.” 

Tommy’s eyes flickered up, before glancing to the side when ruby red eyes blinked back at him. He adamantly told himself that the warmth on his face was the nearby fires. He suddenly froze when he thought about why the royal piglin was here. Did he want Tommy’s gold?

He hunched slightly, but offered the pouches to the Blood God. Tommy tried to back away when his other large hand covered Tommy’s, only to realize he was pushed up against the wall of Fireslayer’s house. 

“I do not want your gold.” Tommy couldn’t help it when he melted into the wall, almost immediately comforted by the familiar voice. “I was in the Nether for a few resources but I’ve decides to stay for a life mate.”

Tommy blinked, ears flicking an ember away. The Blood God seemed like someone who would have multiple rut mates, with all his power and looks. But not a life mate, those were quite literally together with a piglin for life. And everyone knew that the Blood God never dies, so his life mate wouldn’t either. 

“Okay?” Tommy edged into the zone of slightly disrespectful. He’s cursed out the voice before and wasn’t slaughtered. Still, he kept his eyes averted and head low, tusks pointed down and away.

The Blood God chuffed, moving closer to Tommy. Tommy held back a whimper when his chin was lifted by a clawed hand. “I said, _look at me_.”

Tommy really did whimper at the dangerous tone, chills running down his back to melt away at his hips. Tommy was going to die while thinking that the face he was staring at was the most handsome one he’s ever seen. He flushed harder when the Blood God smiled darkly, hand moving to cradle his cheek. “Good.”

”Okay.” Tommy smiled slightly up at the god, shifting slightly to hide the growing bulge in his pants. “Did you find your lifemate, Blood God?”

”Oh, yes. I talked to him a lot, he’s very _cute_.” The piglin’s voice darkened at the last word and Tommy shivered again.

”Thats good. So uh, why are you here?” 

“...I chose you as my life mate.”

”Oh,” Tommy blinked, unconsciously reaching a hand towards the Blood God’s, his large hand still on his shoulder. “I’m okay with that.”

The Blood God chuckled, before reaching down and lifting Tommy, beginning to walk somewhere. Tommy whimpered again at how easily he was hoisted up, his position in the god’s arms very...exposing of certain things. “Uhm, Blood God-“

”Call me Techno.”

”Ah, Techno,” Tommy tried to hide the giddiness when it set in that he could call the Blood God by his first name, the god respected him! “Uhh, is it possible that you could put me down?”

”Why?” Techno glanced down at him, instantly noticing what Tommy tried to hide with his hands. “Oh, do you like being carried that much, little one?”

Tommy blushed, sure that he was going to die of the amount of fire in his cheeks. “N-no?”

”Its not nice to lie.” Techno adjusted Tommy so that he curled up against the god’s solid chestplate. Techno stroked the bulge with one hand, somehow still carrying Tommy securely with one hand. Tommy moaned softly and squirmed away, Techno chuckling darkly but pulled away.

Tommy gasped when he saw familiar piglins, quickly burying his face into Techno’s chest. He wasn’t tall enough to press his face into the piglin’s neck. Tommy was shameless on occasion but this was just too much.

”Holy Nether, is the Blood God going to sacrifice Runt?” 

“Not much to sacrifice, if you ask me.”

Tommy squeezed one of the hands that held his shoulder. Techno squeezed back reassuringly before stopping in front of an obsidian frame. Techno started moving Tommy so that his legs were wrapped around his waist. Tommy was once again reminded of his runt status when his ankles couldn’t cross. 

“Hold my neck.” Techno ordered, slipping a hand down to hold Tommy’s ass. A finger flicked his curly tail and the hybrid squeaked. He could see Techno’s smirk but was distracted when the frame lit up in the same purple that shimmered over Techno’s armor.

He almost threw up when Techno stepped through, the pulling at his stomach so disorienting that his only anchor was Techno. The piglin paid his dizziness no mind, squeezing his bottom with both hands and started off somewhere. 

Tommy fell asleep, to the cold air cooling his temperature and the gentle warmth of Techno’s body against his. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at all those words of just smut

When Tommy woke up, he was drowning in soft...something. Just covered in it. He couldn’t decide to start freaking out or going back to sleep. 

He shivered harshly and curled his body closer, why was it so cold? Did the fog near the Nether roof drift down? It only did that occasionally but even then it wasn’t this cold. And when did he lose all his clothes, did one of the piglins steal them again? But even then, they never take his underclothes.

“Runt?” A smooth, dark voice interrupted his little breakdown.

Who..? Tommy shivered again and lowered his head, being smaller and openly submissive normally lets other piglins to walk by without hurting him. 

He squealed indignantly when he was lifted easily from his curled position, only to freeze when he sees the Blood God- no, wait, Techno. His probable, at least, rutting mate. Right, he’s living with a literal god who could break him at any point if he wanted to.

Tommy started babbling at breakneck speed, something about how he was completely fine and definitely cold so Techno could go back to sleep. 

By the time he finished, Tommy was tired again. He slumped in Techno’s sturdy arms, letting the piglin curl around him on what he now recognized as a bed. Fire lit up Tommy’s cheeks when he realized that Techno was also completely bare.

”Hullo.”

Tommy smiled, thinking back to the first conversation, “Hello.”

“What is your name?” The whisper against his sensitive ears made him flinch.

”Oh, uh. Tommy.”

”Hm.” Tommy’s heart stopped, surely he wouldn’t be pushed aside because of his name, right? 

His fears were instantly mollified with Techno’s next sentence. “Well, hullo, Tommy. You’re in my house right now.”

Tommy huffed out a sigh of relief, sinking into Techno’s embrace a bit more. He shuddered suddenly when a gust of cold air hit his bare chest. Techno frowned and pulled Tommy closer to his body. Tommy blushed ever more when he felt Techno’s dick pressed into his thighs. He could tell Techno wasn’t even hard and that almost scared him. It mostly just turned him on.

Techno grunted when Tommy shifted with a quiet whine, his soft skin incredibly tempting to the piglin. He slowly grinded his hips up into Tommy’s ass, the bare skin supple and clean beneath his battle scarred body. 

The piglin considered the hybrid pressed against his chest before he sat up, dragging Tommy to lie stomach down on his thighs. Tommy frowned up at him and reached down to pull a soft blanket around his body. The shivering stopped. 

Techno reached behind him to grab a bottle of something, pouring it over his fingers. He prodded Tommy’s legs open, Tommy realizing what was going to happen. Techno pulled the blanket higher in Tommy’s body, leaving his ass bare. 

When the gentle fingers popped in, Tommy almost fell off, the two digits a lot bigger than Tommy’s own fingers. He had played with himself, sure, but not like this. Techno’s other hand was spreading his cheeks open and the fingers inside of him were opening up his hole significantly wider than what Tommy was used to. The moan on his lips trembled when Techno quickly pressed in another finger, the sharp pain rapidly fading into a dull ache in his hips. 

By the time Tommy was spread to Techno’s liking, he had already orgasmed, the larger piglin only chuckling at how innocent his little mate was. 

He was hoisted above Techno’s cock, finally a bit taller than Techno. Tommy supposed he should be offended that Techno’s arms weren’t even shaking as he was held in the air, but he was very distracted with ogling the god’s well-built chest.

The god tilted his head to gently dig a large, sharp tusk against Tommy’s neck. The blonde instinctively dropped his head back to expose more of his delicate skin, trying to shove the noises threatening to escape his mouth down. 

Tommy never really expected to be in this position, a god carefully searching for the best place to put his mark on his neck with one of the best kept tusks hes ever seen. Tommy was a bit embarrassed about his own, definitely smaller and duller than Techno’s.

Not that he had time to really think about it as Techno suddenly thrusted in, just as he bit down harshly, tusks scraping a thin cut down Tommy’s cheek. He squashed down a whimper when Techno wiped his lips any blood, eyes now a dark shade of scarlet.

Tommy didn’t know what to focus on, the large dick _inside_ of his ass that really shouldn’t be able to fit without Tommy dying, the burning mark on his neck that sent tingling sensations down his spine, or Techno’s claws pricking his sensitive inner thighs. 

The high pitched moan that left his lips caused Techno to grunt back, adjusting Tommy so that his legs were spread wider than what Tommy thought was possible for his body. Tommy glanced down and almost fainted when he saw Techno was only halfway in.

What the fuck kind of bodies do gods have?? He’d always wanted to be more like the Blood God but not when he was this fucking large. ...Or maybe Tommy was just that small. He found that he didn’t hate that realization.

Techno realized Tommy was drifting off and gnashed his teeth aggressively, shoving Tommy all the way to the hilt with little resistance. Tommy whimpered at the solidness pushing at his stomach. His insides felt rearranged, like his body took second priority to Techno. Tommy went limp, absolutely boneless when Techno pushed against a particularly sensitive spot. He couldn’t even move his hips if he tried. 

Techno fondly traced Tommy’s tusks before fucking Tommy practically off the bed. He screamed, hands shaking so badly that he had to grip Techno’s loose hair. Techno growled playfully and nipped at Tommy’s plush lips, carefully to make sure his tusks don't so any actual harm. Tommy tugged on the soft, pink strands in retaliation.

Tommy squirmed weakly when the pressure built up in his core, just a little bit more. He panted heavily as he whined at Techno to do _something_. He was constantly teetering on the edge with no hope of tipping over. Tommy rolled his hips and all he got was Techno suddenly hitting harder than he expected, almost painfully. 

Tommy cried out for Techno to pause, to wait a little bit. Techno raised an eyebrow and made a noise that told him that Techno was not going to stop. If anything, he started pounding Tommy even faster, the smaller’s screams stuttering with each thrust.

“Tech- _ah!_ \- lemme move _\- ooh right there- please please please._ ” Tommy didn’t know what he was pleading for anymore, only that Techno stopped after his words stopped. Tommy almost cried in frustration as the overtight coil in his stomach faded away. 

On trembling legs, Tommy pulled away, flipped over and pushed his ass up, settling himself on his elbows and knees. The cold tusks touched Tommy’s hipbones as Techno lightly headbutted Tommy’s ass and thighs. He whimpered in confusion, unsure if this was a kink thing or a rut thing.

Turns out the entire mini break was a rut thing. As soon as Techno thrusted back in, properly mounted and blanketing Tommy’s body, he was sent hurtling to the edge. Just being filled and covered so completely did something to the piglin side of Tommy to sing praises. 

Tommy spilled on the soft sheets, back arching even more in his mate’s tight grip. Techno never paused, only lowering the tempo of his hips down so that Tommy could recover only a little bit. The blonde caught his breath, the aftershocks shaking his entire body. 

When Techno deemed Tommy calmed down, he began slowly pulling Tommy back to his thrusts, pushing deep, deep inside him. Tommy could practically feel his dick in his throat. Tommy couldn’t do anything but whine at the oversensitivity, pleasure morphing to pain and then back to pleasure, like a broken cycle. 

Tommy was cursing the Nether when Techno began filling his guts with burning cum. The piglin’s cum was almost uncomfortably hot and Tommy squirmed at the feeling of it slowly oozing down his legs. He almost collapsed, eager to take a break from the continual pleasure, only to realize Techno was still very much hard and deep inside his stomach.

Tommy started to cry, the oversensitivity getting to him as Techno continued again. He jerked when his mate grabbed his ass to arch him higher. The bruising grip adding to the painfully pleasurable limbo he was trapped in.

By the time he orgasmed again, Tommy lost his grip on consciousness, slipping away to sleep. He wasn’t used to any sex drives in general and his body was aching in all the best ways.

Techno fucked into his little mate, the blonde underneath him sending him into overdrive. He had to fill his mate more, mark him as Techno’s, both inside and out. Techno groaned when Tommy suddenly went limp, the weak grip around his dick loosening enough that Techno let himself lose control, hips speeding up to pull in and out at a rapid pace. 

Techno could get addicted to the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans slipping out of Tommy’s lips, it’s be so easy. He knew that rutting mates were very pliant and you could do pretty much anything to them and they’d enjoy it with the amount of hormones flooding their bodies.

Techno could tie up the little blonde and leave him open like a toy whenever Techno wanted to. He could fuck Tommy until he was dumb and only craved his cock. So many things he could do that the quieted voices screamed for.

He wouldn’t do it though, this was the little blonde who spat fire at the ones who hurt him and warmed the ones who talked to him and he was so very addicting. Technoblade wouldn’t be able to leave even if he tried. 

Techno orgasmed at the thought, groaning at Tommy’s velvety walls suddenly squeezing down on his dick. Tommy, who had been suspiciously quiet, wailed brokenly, writhing in Techno’s grip. Techno hummed and lifted Tommy slightly so he could turn his mate around. 

Tommy didn’t even know what was happening anymore. He was awake and immediately felt like he was peeing. Tommy clenched down- what was in his ass- and tried to hold it in. He gasped when he felt a flood of overly hot cum flood his stomach, the memories shoving deep into his brain. He cried out when the urge he tried to hold back and cummed.

Tommy almost blacked out again, panting heavily and utterly boneless. The larger had to rearrange Tommy’s legs so that it wrapped around his waist. Techno chuckled at his wrecked mate and tenderly kissed Tommy, tusks carefully pressed into his cheeks. He pulled away to admire Tommy’s half lidded eyes and marked up body.

“Mine, only mine.” Techno whispered, eyes glowing as Tommy tried to look up. Tommy’s only source of steadiness was the dick pressed into his stomach and Techno’s waist. 

He still tried to reach up and kiss Techno, missing slightly and pecking a sharp tusk. Tommy groaned and weakly tugged at Techno’s hair to pull him down. The piglin smiled and lowered his head to let his mate ravage his lips. Tommy was smiling back as he pressed his lips harder. 

The piglins in the Nether were right when they said there was going to be a sacrifice. If only they knew that Technoblade would be the one to willingly kneel before Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments mean a lot but they’re not necessary so thank you for reading !!

**Author's Note:**

> drink some water and eat some food if you can, take any meds that you need to, and i hope you all have a good day


End file.
